As exemplified in older patents including U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,628 and in newer patents including U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,222, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,571, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,391, assemblies of predominantly concrete revetments are employed to line embankments, stream beds, and driveways for emergency vehicles. A reinforced plastic revetment of related interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 929,728.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,628 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,391, cables are employed to connect the respective revetments of such an assembly to one another, whereby the assembly is articulated. As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,222 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,571, a polymeric grid is employed to connect the respective revetments of such an assembly to one another, whereby the assembly is articulated.
As exemplified in older patents including U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,707 and French Patent No. 1,265,140 and in newer patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,702, U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,012, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,230, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,391, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,456, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,041, it is known for such a revetment to have marginal projections, which interfit with marginal recesses in adjacent, similar revetments. A revetment of related interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,792. As disclosed therein, the revetment has projecting spacers that abut or interlock with projecting spacers on an adjacent, similar revetment.